11:11 Wish
by Confizzledworld
Summary: Namine is sleeping over at Roxas' house because her parents are on a business trip. Both stay up, watching a movie. Once the movie ends, Namine notices the time.  What happens at 11:11 PM?  And what happens at 11:22 PM?


**Conny:** I guess I was bored. I was listening to "11:11 PM" by All-American Rejects, then thought _What the heck? Let's write a fanfiction!_

You understand I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters, correct?

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Naminé is staying at my house for a little while, her parents are on a business trip. They don't want her home alone, so she suggested staying with me and my family. I don't mind having my best friend/crush sleepover. She's nice, sweet, kind.

"Roxas? Hello? Earth to Roxas?" She was waving a hand in front of my face. I just realized where we were. In my room, watching a movie. The lights were off and we were laying on my bed. It's about ten minutes to eleven, everyone else is sleeping. I can even hear my twin brother's snoring through the thin walls. Man… I need to ask for sound proofing on my birthday, or Christmas.

"Sorry…" I can't get over that annoying snoring!

"Does Ven always snore like that?" I nodded, then heard a _really_ loud snort, coming from his room.

"Ven, I swear… you're _trying_ to irritate me." I sighed, then made a face-plant to my pillow. I realized Naminé was a bit too close to me. My heart skipped a beat, when she leaned on me.

"Normally, I'm not tired at this time… but I'm kind of sleepy…" Same here. But I can't really fall asleep when she's leaning on me. She's using my shoulder as a pillow, now. I felt my cheeks flush, I'm glad my room is dark. The TV doesn't give off enough light for her to see my face.

"I guess I should turn off the TV…" I found the remote and clicked the power button. My room instantly darkened. The only light now was the dim glow of my clock. It's 11:01 PM.

"Why did we close the door again?" She asked, but she didn't move. I thought Naminé would open the door, if she wanted more light. She could have flipped the light switch, too.

"Remember? We had to make it so people wouldn't hear the movie. Ven complained about it, before the movie started." That was hours ago, I guess mom and dad are sleeping, too. They have to work early.

"Oh, that's right…" I shifted, so I didn't have to breathe in my pillow. She moved away from me, just a little bit. I kind of miss her head on my shoulder. I liked her being close to me.

"Hey, Roxas…?" I turn my head to look at her, she's smiling. At least, I think she is, can't really tell with just the clock's light.

"Yeah?" She was silent, only for a moment or two.

"Have you ever heard of the 11:11 wish?" 11:11 wish?

"Never heard of it. Why do you ask?" I propped myself up on my elbows, trying to see her face.

"Well… I heard, whenever the clock turns to that time and you make a wish, it'll come true." Really? But isn't that just another superstition?

"It's 11:09, two more minutes." I guess I could give it a shot. I think I know what I want to wish for. She rolled over to look at the clock on my night stand. It was still 11:09.

"Have any idea what you're going to wish for?" I nodded, but I'm still not sure about it.

"You?" I think she blushed a little, but the orange glow of the clock could be messing with my vision. My face is flushed for even thinking about my wish.

"Yeah, I know what I want to wish for." 11:10. Just one more minute. I want to word my wish just right. How can I say it though?

"Remember, you can't tell anyone your wish." I wasn't planning on saying it aloud, that would be embarrassing. Especially because my wish is about her.

"Ten second left." I've been counting, I've got my wish ready.

"11:11." I closed my eyes, with a smile. _I wish Naminé would be more than a friend to me._ My cheeks burned, as I opened my eyes. My heart warmed, my whole being felt elated.

"Did you make your wish?" I turned to her, she's being quiet. "Nami-" She shut me up, by covering my lips with hers. Did that wish really work? I was stalling, so I kissed her back. I can't believe how soft her lips are. She pulled back, even though I didn't want that to happen.

"I… um… I…" She was stuttered with her words. It's actually kind of cute. I just realized my heart was pounding, I guess it liked our kiss, too.

"If you're going to say sorry, don't. That was kind of my wish." I gave her a hug, pulling her in tight. "I wished that you'd be more than just a friend. I wanted you to be my girlfriend." I felt her arms wrap around my torso, her head was on my shoulder.

"Funny… my wish was for me to get enough courage to tell you that I love you…" The last three words made me really happy. I've been wondering when I'd hear that phrase.

"I love you, too." I released her from my constricting hug.

"I can't believe our wishes came true." It's 11:12, now. I can't believe that the 11:11 wish worked for us.

"I'm glad that it came true, though." I fell to my bed, dragging her down with me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"Hey, what happens in the morning, when Ven or your parents see us sleeping together?" She giggled a little, which made me do the same.

"They know I'm not like that and you're not like that either. Ven… he'll just have to suffer with the fact that I got a girlfriend before he did." I'd like to mention my brother has a crush on a girl named Aqua. But she has a crush on a guy named Terra. Poor Ven, I doubt he'll get a girl.

"Will you lovebirds go to sleep? I've been listening to you guys all night!" What the heck? Ventus was up the entire time?

"You should have just gone to sleep!" I shout back to him. I hear something hit the wall, I guess he was hoping the wall would break and the thing hit me.

"Sorry, Ven!" Naminé, you don't need to apologize. It's his fault for listening in.

"Honey, if Rox is too much for you, I'm always here!" I got up and out of bed. Ven is going to regret saying that. My girlfriend got up, trying to stop me from opening my brother's bedroom door.

"Let me slap him! Just once!" Ven swung his door open, with a smile.

"Go ahead and try." I almost slapped him, but she pulled my back before I could.

"Just one slap! A punch, something!" Naminé was dragging me back to my room. Ven was following. I hope mom and dad aren't awake. They'd kill us...

"This is just too cute." Mean, stupid brother! I want to go slap some respect into that face of his. Unfortunately, his face looks like mine. Why would I hurt something that looks like me? Yes, I said something.

"Go back to bed, Ven." I growled to him, but he didn't move. Naminé tossed me onto the bed, then walked up to the door.

"Goodnight, Ventus." She slammed the door on him. "That's my 11:22 wish. What's yours?" My only wish now is to go to sleep. With my girlfriend next to me. My wish came true.

"Goodnight, and thank God for the 11:11 wish."

* * *

**Conny:** I couldn't help myself. I had to put Ventus in here. I didn't really mean to, it just happened. For those who don't know already, Ventus is from _Birth By Sleep._ Anyway, I'm not sure I liked this story, myself. It was a little short, I'm not good at writing in a boy's point of view, and it just seems too short to me. I guess I'll just wait and see what you guys think.


End file.
